1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a makeup supporting device, a makeup supporting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for supporting facial makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a way of facial makeup (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) is diversifying. It is difficult, particularly for a person who has insufficient knowledge about the makeup, to select proper makeup from countless options. This is because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try every makeup to determine and compare the makeup.
In view of the above, for example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose technologies for generating and presenting a simulation image of a face when the makeup is applied. In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, there is acquired an image obtained by photographing a face of a makeup target (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “face”) (hereinafter, such an image is referred to as a “facial image”). In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, an image indicating a state in which the makeup is applied to the face (hereinafter, referred to as a “makeup image”) is superimposed on the facial image to generate a simulation image and display the generated simulation image. Hereinafter, the generation and display of the simulation image is referred to as a “makeup simulation”.
According to the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, suitability of the makeup can be determined without actually applying the makeup. That is, the proper makeup can be selected with less time and effort.
Meanwhile, sometimes a user wants to simulate not only a makeup result but also makeup work.
In view of the above, for example, it is conceivable that the simulation image is generated using the technology of PTL 3. In the technology of PTL 3, a contact region is detected when a finger or an input tool such as a pen comes into contact with a display screen. Use of the technology of PTL 3 can designate a makeup region in the displayed facial image, and simulate the makeup work.